


Let Me Go

by watzebras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watzebras/pseuds/watzebras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this feel free to go to my tumblr and send me a prompt and I'll definitely try to write some more!</p></blockquote>





	Let Me Go

Dean glanced around the bunker. He was sure that Cas said he’d be there, so why couldn’t Dean find his angel? He didn’t understand, why had Cas left without saying something? Dean tried calling Cas’ phone repeatedly, but no answer. Lucky enough, Dean had remembered to turn on the GPS when he was trying to explain to Cas how to text so he wasn’t calling Dean when he was in the middle of a hunt. Dean was able to track down Cas’ location which lead him to an abandoned warehouse where there was a large community of homeless people camping out. He stopped a lady and asked if she’d seen a dark haired man with blue eyes in a ridiculous trench coat. She explained that she had and he was in the warehouse with Marv. Dean wasn’t sure who Marv was, but he must have been important for Cas to meet up with him. Dean headed for the warehouse. Marv turned out to be Metatron (of course it was).

Dean walked in just in time to watch Metatron slice Cas’ chest open with his blade. “Cas!” Dean managed to yell out before running to him, not ever taking a second glance at Metatron. Metatron took Dean’s distraction as his cue to book it while he still had the chance. A dim blue light seeped from Cas’ chest as Dean knelt in front front of him. “Cas? Buddy come on, look at me. Its gonna be alright, you hear?” Dean choked the words out, while holding back tears as he saw Cas’ blue eyes getting more dull by the second. Cas managed to look up at Dean with what little strength he had left.

"I couldn’t let you fight him Dean..you need to fight the mark..I’m sorry I failed you..’ Cas uttered.

"No, you didn’t fail me Cas, not even a little. Were gonna fix you up and well kick that son of a bitch’s ass together." Dean reassured. A weak smile crossed Cas’ face as he let his head droop. Dean gently shook him. "Stay with me buddy, well get you outta here. I promise." Dean started wrapping an arm around Cas to help him up, but Cas just slowly shook his head.

"It’s useless Dean.. I wont make it.." Cas mumbled quietly.

"Don’t you dare say that Cas. Don’t you dare..you gotta get better, buddy. We need you.. Sammy and I." Dean heard his own voice echo in the warehouse, it sounded broken even to his own ears.

Cas took another shuddering breath and with his shaky voice he uttered, “Let me go, Dean.” With that last sentence Cas drew a final breath, leaving Dean alone in the warehouse with nothing but the sobs he had been trying so hard to keep in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to go to my tumblr and send me a prompt and I'll definitely try to write some more!


End file.
